Assassin's Creed: Generations
by lilmommy0911
Summary: Following the events of ACIII there is a new and greater threat to the world. One that is much bigger than the assassins and templars. Before Desmond was abducted by Abstergo he had a girlfriend... but she wasn't entirely hidden from the radar... especially now. The quiet life that she led is now no more... and his very existence will make the difference for all of humanity.
1. Prologue

Assassin's Creed: Generations

Disclaimer: I don't own them, except my own characters and story events.

Prologue

The familiar voice that followed Desmond rang out, disembodied into the digital realm from which it came. The young man from whom it came was dead, slain by his own hands, slowly died by draining his own body of blood and writing messages to Desmond himself. Only his consciousness remained, sapped from him through the countless days spent re-living the lives of his ancestors, all the while his own life went unlived… forbidden by the organization. All that remained of him were fragments. His name was Clay, also known as Subject 16.

"No time, it is far later than you know. Too late to save them. She is not who you think she is. Everything you hope to become, everything you hold dear. It's already gone! Eden… she… In Eden… Find Eve. The key… her DNA… The sun… your son.. I am now with you til the end, find me in the darkness."

_What? _Desmond thought. How did Clay know? _Eve? My…son?_


	2. Chapter 1- Of Birth and Death

Chapter 1: Of Death and Birth

AUTHORS NOTE: ***SPOILER ALERT****

WARNING… this chapter contains a fairly graphic portrayal of childbirth. I was a childbirth attendant for over a year and in seeing several babies born as well as having two of my own this is pretty accurate to what it's like.

21 December 2012

"Mother fucking phone!" A young woman shouted, throwing her Samsung to the floor. She had blonde hair and green eyes, her slim body swollen with the roundness of full-term pregnancy. No matter how big her abdomen was, Evelyn was very beautiful.

Over the past few weeks there had been reports that a solar storm would occur that could possibly affect communication systems globally, but because of so many false alarms in the past she had paid no heed. Unfortunately, the timing of the solar storm coincided with the so-called 'doomsday' and seemed to bring out every nut from the woodworks… Nothing more than a bunch of superstitious fools pushing fear, she believed. Of course, the one day she might need her phone the most the signal would be the most affected.

She braced her hands on her back to steady her balance and bent down to check the condition of her cell. While she was lowered another contraction wracked her body, forcing her to support herself on her hands and knees and breathe through the growing pain and tightening. That's why she needed her phone so much… after previously reaching her roommate, she was left with no way to communicate the growing urge to leave for the hospital immediately.

After groaning through the discomfort she placed her hands over her belly… inside her little son stirred within her, anxious to come into the world as he was trying to do so. She reminisced over how he came to be… his father was handsome, a bartender that she had met while she was having a girl's night with some friends. Originally Desmond was meant to be nothing more than a one-night stand… but he became a tantalizing affair. After seeing each other for several months she had discovered that she was pregnant and Desmond had begun to distance himself from her. She wasn't even sure if he was doing so on purpose, but he shared little joy on the prospect of a child and during a fight he had yelled that he didn't want to see her again… then he disappeared, all before finding the child's sex. She hadn't seen him since the end of August…

The contractions came upon her again.

"Oh please… please… shhhhhh…ittt." She cried. They were getting much closer together, as she had barely made it to the sofa before another came to her.

A knock rattled her door and a familiar voice was outside.

"Eve, are you okay? The phones aren't working right."

"Get in here!" She called. There were new pressures in her lower regions and it was starting to scare her. She remembered the childbirth class she had attended and how it detailed that certain feelings meant that time was running out. It still seemed so early since it had only been about 8 hours since her first contractions.

The door opened and another woman walked in. She had red, wavy hair and brown eyes and wore a coat to protect her from the frigid air outside of the apartment complex. The door had been unlocked so she didn't need the key that she held in her hand… they were lucky to live in a safe complex in NYC. The woman rushed over to her side.

"He's coming, Katie!" Eve screamed, holding her belly tighter as if to hold the baby inside. Katie pulled out her phone and tried in vain to reach 911… they could try a taxi, but even she could see that the baby was coming sooner rather than later. Holding the phone to her ear, she expected to hear the busy tones that had plagued the grid all morning, but she was graced with the voice of an expectant 911 operator. Holding her friend's hand she explained how far into labor she was and confirmed that an ambulance was on its way… they figured that they would have time to arrive before pushing began.

The minutes passed and shortly she heard a siren outside. Several paramedics came in and assessed her and decided that they had enough time to get her to the hospital. The men carried her downstairs to the ambulance while her friend gathered some things that she would need to carry with her.

The hospital was cold and clammy, and her hand ached from the IV that now connected her to various tubes of who knows what. The on-call OBGYN confirmed that she was nearly complete, so even if she were to receive an epidural, it would take effect too late, so she was on her own.

Her body was wracking now, hunching itself into a ball as each contraction became stronger than the last. The pressure in her bottom became intense and she began pushing involuntarily. Her memory lapsed between quick sleep between the pain and cries escaping as her body clenched. Eve's hands held her friends, and nurses and the doctor assembled themselves between her legs as the pushing became more forced, reaching the point where it was completely out of her control. One of the nurses had told her to breathe through the urges rather than push and she screamed profanities at her. SHE wasn't the one going through it!

The pain seemed to vanish as soon as it had begun, replaced with the overwhelming push sensation. No holding back. She pushed with each tightening and felt her child moving down inside of her, underneath her pubic bone and his little head was nearing the exit, causing a new, burning feeling.

"He may be a little bit too big for you, so we are going to use the forceps to bring him down." The doctor said as he prepared the instruments to help her birth her son. She felt the sharp cutting of the episiotomy and the insertion of the metal inside.

"Okay, we are ready. When you get the next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can."

Her face twisted into something primitive and she let out a sound similar to a roar and gave a strong push through the burning. His head was born. The small amount of rest between was comforting. He was almost completely out! The contraction came again and she gave one more large push through the burning once again and his shoulders and body followed. He was here!

"It's a boy!" The doctor said as he placed the small, wriggling life on her belly. Eve was crying, her hands wrapped around the tiny form. He was perfect, everything about him was perfect, except the small, bleeding wound that was on the right side of his lips.

"Oh honey, that's from the forceps. He'll be fine." The nurse assured her. She held her little son close as the doctor repaired her and delivered the placenta.

Upon weighing and measuring, the perfect little baby was 8lb 6oz and 21in long born at 7:42am.

"Do you have a name for him?" The nurse asked, bringing in paperwork to file for a birth certificate.

"Yes. His name is Phoenix. Phoenix Miles."

She kissed her beloved boy as he fell asleep enjoying his first home-made meal.

21 December 2012-Elsewhere

Desmond's lifeless body was lying on the cold ground of the temple… extinguished to save the world… only to hand it over to a deity who planned on taking it as her own. The scar on his lip as a visible sign of the life he had lived… and shared with his ancestors. He was not alone… an assassin never truly dies, but they rise from the ashes.


	3. Chapter 2- A New Hope

Chapter 2: A New Hope

*Author's Note* I hate that this is taking me so long to write... I have NO internet at my house and a whole bunch of handwritten chapters for both of my major stories and I have begun another. Typing time is very rare and posting time is even rarer. I'm doing what I can to get these out and I think that the next chapter is when you will agree that the action begins ;)

Evelyn's eyes glowed with the reflections of the green flowing through the sky. The hysteria seemed to grow with the strange atmospheric and seismic activities worldwide, but they were all still there, just like she thought that they would be. California bordered on a state of panic, however… the majority of the earthquakes and sudden volcanic eruptions occurred around the Pacific tectonic plate, also known as the 'Ring of Fire' and California was split down the middle by the San Andreas Fault, the separation between the plates. Eve knew that if they were going to have their 'big one' it would be soon…

Next to her as she looked out of the window was her beautiful newborn son. Baby Phoenix had blue-grey eyes and light brown hair. His small features showed a perfect blend of Desmond's as well as her own. His silent, sleeping form was broken by her hands reaching to hold him in her arms. He uttered a small cry and she held him closer to her.

"Shhhh…" she whispered into his ear and she began to sing. They were interrupted by the door opening to reveal a nurse coming in to check everyone's vitals and prepare the discharge paperwork.

"This form here is for the birth certificate. After everything here is filled out, we can get you both ready to go home." The smiling nurse said as she handed Eve the multiple papers.

The next several moments she spent making sure everything was correct on the forms. She wrote Desmond Miles under the Father's information, filling out the remaining lines.

_-Elsewhere-_

"There are so many earthquakes." Shaun noted, staring over Rebecca's shoulder at the USGS website. Red targets filled the screen, showing new earthquakes.

"Thankfully, those and the aurora seem to be the most of it. Desmond saved us." She responded, choking her words with the last part.

At that moment, a new alert flashed across the screen. Rebecca's eyes widened into saucers as she read the notice.

"Um… William? You might want to come see this… NOW!" Shaun called across the hideout.

William came closer to read the words on the screen. His own eyes widened.

Right there in front of them was a notice for a public records hit for Desmond Miles, their Desmond Miles. A birth certificate for the State of New York was issued listing Desmond as the father.

A smile crossed William's face and what seemed to be tears came to his eyes.

"We have hope, after all."


End file.
